Hermano Vampiro
by Atori-chan
Summary: Tras perder a sus padres, Itachi había sido un gran apoyo que estaba decidido a devolverle el favor. Eso incluía a salvarle de un compromiso con una joven tímida y sosa. Nunca imaginó que salir y airarse, descubriría a una joven agradable y divertida.
1. Prólogo

**SUMARY: **Tras perder a sus padres, Itachi había sido un gran apoyo que estaba decidido a devolverle el favor. Eso incluía a salvarle de un compromiso con una joven tímida y sosa. Nunca imaginó que salir y airarse, descubriría a una joven agradable y divertida, pero ella era humana. Una relación imposible, siendo él un purasangre.

**Parejas principales: **Sasuke x Sakura

**Género:**_ Romance & Drama_

**Aviso: **_LEMON_

**La idea surgió de: **En la mezcla de mi idea de hacer este fic para este día (mi cumpleaños), que fuera sobre seres sobrenaturales y que después había decidido hacerlo lemon, así que, mezcla de ambas ideas.

**Publicación: **Irregular

_**Disclaimer:**_ Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a su creador Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**-HERMANO VAMPIRO-**

_by: Atori_

_

* * *

_

PRÓLOGO:

La mansión ardía en llamas. El fuego era tan intenso, que daba la impresión que nunca se extinguiría.

Eso asustaba a un pequeño de siete años. Abrazando a su hermano mayor, escondiendo su rostro, lloraba sin cesar.

Aquel fuego se había cobrado dos vidas, la de sus padres.

El hermano mayor, un joven de apenas trece años, miraba aquel fuego con odio e impotencia. Aún desconocía cómo se había provocado, sobre todo, cuando sus padres eran vampiros de sangre pura y poderosos. Ambos tenían el poder necesario para escapar y librarse de un final tan terrible como tenebroso para un vampiro.

Miró a su querido hermano pequeño, el que expresaba abiertamente su dolor. Desde siempre había sido su protector, con el que más contaba, con el que más confiaba, con el que mejor se lo pasaba. Sabía que lo idolatraba, que lo consideraba el mejor vampiro entre los purasangre existentes, superando incluso a su padre.

Pero él también tenía su tristeza.

Él también quería llorar, gritar porqué sus padres les habían dejado.

Sin poder evitarlo, una solitaria lágrima descendió de su blanca mejilla y abrazó el diminuto cuerpo de su hermano con fuerza. Un gesto que el pequeño creía que era para reconfortarlo, no para darse mutuo consuelo.

Así estuvieron, quién sabe cuánto tiempo, con su pena y su dolor. No se dieron cuenta en cómo las nubes se habían amontonado, donde los primeros rayos de tormenta cayeron cerca de ellos.

Una persona de negro, con su capa oscura ondeando, venida de la nada, observaba a ambos hermanos, para después fijar su atención en la mansión en llamas. Sumamente triste y dolorido, dejó escapar una lágrima rebelde de sus ojos rojos como la sangre.

Podía permitirse llorar, podía permitírselo… la pérdida de su hermano era un gran golpe para él, el llamado "Rey de los Vampiros".

Si su hermano Fugaku se hubiera quedado en la hermandad _Akatsuki_, junto a él, no habría muerto. Habría seguido viviendo y siendo leyenda para el resto de su raza. Pero su hermano había querido vivir con su familia que con una manada de vampiros que trataban a sus _mujeres_ como juguetes sexuales.

Según él, quería demostrarle a su mujer Mikoto que no la consideraba como hacían el resto de sus _hermanos_ con sus _mujeres_, y la única opción que había encontrado era la de marcharse de la hermandad Akatsuki y tener su propia vida juntos, como los humanos normales y corrientes. Además, así les ofrecía a sus dos hijos, Itachi y Sasuke, una educación digna como verdaderos purasangres que eran.

Se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de su chaqueta.

Con la pérdida de su hermano y su cuñada, y como único pariente, debía de encargarse de proteger y cuidar a sus dos sobrinos, aunque eso supusiera llevarlos a la hermandad Akatsuki, donde pregonaba el salvajismo, la sangre, la lujuria y el sexo. Pero es que no había otro lugar para llevarlos, aunque por supuesto, se cuidaría de inculcarles la misma educación digna que su hermano les había dado.

-Itachi, Sasuke. –les llamó.

Definitivamente, se ocuparía de ellos, dándole lo que se merecen.

.

_Varios años después…_

La sangre impregnaba su rostro, un rostro tenso y marcado por la frialdad. El cuerpo yacido en el suelo, le imploraba piedad. Su cuerpo tatuado con el color de la sangre y de la tierra, se arrastraba pidiendo clemencia.

Una patada fue lo que recibió.

Ya no había necesidad de seguir torturando a ese ser despreciable.

Volteándose, ondeando su capa azul marino en el proceso, se dirigió a uno de los dos jóvenes que le acompañaban.

-Suigetsu, remátalo.

Eso fue un gusto para el mencionado Suigetsu, ya que amplió su sonrisa, mostrando claramente sus dientes afilados.

Inmune, al grito ensordecedor que había escuchado segundos después, el joven seguía caminando, mientras la desilusión pintaba su rostro.

Otro vampiro que no le había ayudado en la investigación sobre la muerte de sus padres.

Habían pasado ocho años desde que sus padres habían muerto en aquel incendio, siendo acogidos instantes después por su tío Madara.

Había oído hablar de su tío, gracias a su padre. Sabía que su tío, aparte de ser el rey entre los vampiros, era el fundador y máximo líder de la hermandad Akatsuki. Una hermandad compuesta por varios vampiros de linaje aristocrático o purasangres de baja categoría.

La verdad es que lo único que distinguía los vampiros de la hermandad Akatsuki, de los comunes, eran su tremendo poder y la obligación a la que estaban sometidos. Para no perder su estatus en la sociedad vampírica, tenían que tener descendencia con mujeres especiales, de especial linaje y relacionadas místicamente con los vampiros.

Abundaban pocas familias con semejantes requisitos, y por supuesto, la cosa no terminaba ahí. Que va.

En la hermandad Akatsuki abundaba la lujuria, el sexo, los tríos, y para su desgracia, los gays y los heterosexuales.

¡_Hn_!

No le extrañaba que su padre se fuera de la hermandad.

¿Cómo iba a vivir en una mansión de más machos que hembras e inculcarles a su hermano mayor y a él una educación apropiada?

Y para colmo de los colmos, aquellos de la hermandad, a pesar de que tenían pareja, se iban con otras, y ellas, hacían lo mismo.

¡Por dios!

No le sorprendería que un día de estos se formara una orgía, donde vería a un hombre penetrar a otro, mientras este penetraba a una mujer.

-¡cht! –lanzó una mueca para olvidar esos temas tan repugnantes en los que nunca se metería, y daba gracias a que su hermano tampoco.

Debía centrarse en su objetivo, en su venganza.

Con la mente vacía de actos libertinos, se dejó llevar por los recuerdos del pasado y cómo su tío Madara les había comentado en una ocasión, que circulaban rumores de la posibilidad de que aquel incendio fuera provocado.

.

_-me extraña que vuestros padres, tan poderosos y hábiles, no pudieran escapar de aquel incendio._

_La desconfianza de su tío, hizo que Sasuke abriera los ojos en shock._

_-… -su hermano, siempre silencioso, solo pudo agachar la cabeza y murmurar- ¿quieres decir que esto ha sido cosa de los cazadores?_

_Los cazadores de vampiros estaban para eliminarlos, el típico equilibrio en la balanza del bien y el mal._

_-no son los únicos que quieren eliminarnos. Los vampiros rebeldes, harían lo que fuera para hacerse con el reinado de los vampiros. _

_Sasuke se levantó de golpe, como si de repente el sillón de cuero negro le quemara._

_Su tío y su hermano se le quedaron viendo, donde el rojo tintaba sus ojos. El mismo rojo que su familia, la Uchiha, poseía cuando perdía su autocontrol._

_-¡me vengaré! –siseó, auto convenciéndose que eso fue obra de alguien._

.

Lo era.

Se repetía.

La muerte de sus padres fue provocada por alguien. Y no pararía hasta encontrarlo.

Desmaterializándose, pasó de la oscura calle de Konoha hasta un amplio salón bien decorado y elegante con cuatro sillones. En uno se encontraba su hermano, con una encantadora joven, quién no paraba de hacerlo reír.

Algo que hacía que la venganza se volatizara en su mente y sonriera.

En aquellos años pasados, a pesar de tener la venganza metida en su cabeza, Itachi había estado ahí a su lado en todo momento, comportándose como si fuera un padre. Más pendiente que nunca, su hermano lo había entrenado como vampiro y le había enseñado todo tipo de técnicas de caza. Siempre aparecía ahí cuando quería llorar, siempre estaba consolándolo, que nunca había pensado en cómo debía pasarlo él.

Solo hasta que por capricho, había cazado a una humana, que descubrió que la usaba como método de consolación. Sin embargo, esa consolación fue convertida en amor y ahora su hermano volvía a tener color en la cara.

Todo gracias a aquella chica que tanto amaba.

Si él pudiera hacer algo también para compensarle, sin duda lo haría.

La presencia de su tío, le puso los pelos de punto. Tanto poder en él, que era inevitable que hasta su hermano, se pusiera tenso y la humana algo nerviosa.

Sin duda, no era considerado el rey de los vampiros por ser un Uchiha, la raza más poderosa entre los purasangres, su poder era tan grande que todos los vampiros le temían y respetaban.

-ojisan. –le dijo Itachi a modo de respeto, inclinando levemente la cabeza.

Su tío, con una mirada seria, había examinado a su hermano y después a la humana, quién temerosa no había podido compartir miradas. Después se fijó en él, y su expresión fue borrada para dar paso a una media sonrisa.

-ah Sasuke. Ya has regresado. ¿Qué tal te ha ido?

-pues parece que los vampiros de la zona de Takano, no eran los que mataron a mis padres. –explicó brevemente.

-mala suerte. –chasqueó la lengua con un sentimiento de frustración. Sino fuera por sus deberes como rey, el propio Madara haría venganza contra las personas que habían matado a su hermanito y a su cuñada- bueno, ya que estamos todos reunidos, por favor acompañadme. Hay algo que os quiero comunicar.

-enseguida, ojisan. –dijo Itachi, para después dirigirse a la humana- Haruna, por favor, espérame en mi cuarto.

-entendido.

Una mirada despectiva es lo que le lanzó Madara a la humana, sin que sus sobrinos ni la propia humana se dieran cuenta.

.

En el despacho de Madara, éste se sentó en la elegante silla de caoba donde la figura de una bestia estaba enmarcada en el cabezal.

Sus sobrinos, de pie, con la mesa como obstáculo, observaban a su tío con especial atención, donde acomodándose mejor, había entrelazado sus dedos contra su pecho.

-bien. Durante estos ocho años, creo que os he educado conforme a lo que hubiera deseado vuestro padre. –pausando unos instantes, para proseguir con un deje de alivio- afortunadamente, aunque sois del Akatsuki no compartís ese tipo de orgías y relaciones homosexuales que los la mayoría hace. Incluso para mi gusto personal, es algo que me repugna, pero los vampiros hemos nacido con necesidades básicas. Aún yo, hoy en día, me dedico a cazar humanas para la unión carnal y luego matarlas. –mirando con especial atención a su sobrino mayor, quién no pudo evitar molestar con el doble sentido de la oración- después de todo, es la naturaleza principal de un vampiro.

Sasuke miró de reojo a su hermano, sintiendo la tensión recorrerle el cuerpo.

¿Y por qué esa mirada tan directa y fija que le lanzaba su tío a su hermano? ¿Acaso era una indirecta sobre la humana que su hermano tenía como enamorada?

-recordad que es un tabú tener hijos con humanos, a no ser que estén relacionados místicamente con nuestra raza. Pero las humanas corrientes, es mejor eliminarlas, por si hay despistes.

-Haruna no puede tener hijos. No hay problema con eso, si tanto te preocupa. –añadió Itachi demasiado serio.

-esa es tu suerte. –sonriendo- pero se te ha acabado, Itachi.

-…

Sasuke quién no entendía nada, solo alternaba su mirada entre su tío y su hermano, preguntándose qué rayos hacía él ahí, si la conversación iba solo dirigida hacia su hermano.

-Sasuke, -como si le leyera la mente- como segundo hijo, espero que me perdones por no considerarte mi sucesor principal, pero al menos te libro de comprometerte con una mujer. Sé que te dan asco.

Sasuke se sintió algo molesto con ese comentario, donde podría aplicarse un doble sentido. No es que las mujeres le dieran asco, pero es que todas, incluyendo las que habían en Akatsuki, se piraban por sus huesos deseando solo una cosa de él, su cuerpo. No mentía que se había acostado con todas, menos con la humana de su hermano, pues la carne tentaba en ocasiones y como chico en fase hormonal, con sus necesidades como su tío había dicho, no había podido evitar acostarse con esas féminas que tanto se le insinuaban. Claro que no hacía como el resto de akatsukis, que se las follaban todos los días, a la hora que fuera, mezclando a terceros y los que pudieran.

Solo el líder de los aristocráticas, Pein con su _mujer_ Konan, era el que no probaba la carne de otras hembras y era vampiro de una sola mujer. Y otro era su mejor amigo en Akatsuki, Uzumaki Naruto. Como él, Naruto no se metía en las orgías o se tiraba a la hembra a todas horas, como los promiscuos de Akatsuki. Aunque sí se había acostado con las hembras insinuantes, que eran pocas, ya que su físico no era tan abrumador como el del Uchiha. Y lo divertido del asunto es que Naruto, como Akatsuki oficial, estaba ligado a tener descendencia con una humana relacionada con el mundo de los vampiros. Una mujer, que su amigo no tragaba demasiado.

-por eso, Itachi, -continuaba el Uchiha mayor- como primer hijo y mi futuro sucesor, -la mirada de su tío se convirtió en rojiza- deshazte de la humana inmediatamente. –amenazó.

Sasuke, perplejo, solo miró a Itachi, quién se encontraba airado con el mismo tinte carmesí en sus ojos, retando a su tío.

-no pienso hacerlo. –contestó.

-pues ya le explicarás a tu mujer su presencia.

¿Mujer? Se repetía Sasuke, alternando su vista hacia su tío.

-en honor a vuestro padre, me dije que vosotros seréis mis descendientes y que tendríais lo mejor de lo mejor. El linaje Uchiha no debe ser exterminado por un capricho tonto de estar con una humana que hará que nuestro poder se rebaje. Deberás comprometerte a la mujer indicada para ti, Itachi.

-…

Sasuke volvió a mirar a su hermano, percibiendo con claridad su frustración.

-nisan…

-no deberías quejarte, -seguía argumentando Madara con una sonrisa- la chica en cuestión es la primogénita del clan místico Hyuuga. Su nombre es Hinata y es hermosa.

El clan Hyuuga. Sasuke había oído hablar de ellos. Se rumoreaba que eran un clan donde en un pasado habían servido a los vampiros con su ayuda mágica para protegerles, incluso contaban con una sangre especial que los hacía más poderosos.

-creo que te agradará más que esa humana que no pasa del primer plato.

Sasuke volvió a mirar a su hermano. Podía ver como sus dientes empezaban a alargarse y sus intenciones de atacarle por la ofensa realizada a su novia.

Podía entender a su hermano.

Él amaba tanto a Haruna, que la idea de deshacerse de ella o abandonarla, le produciría un fuerte dolor y un desgarro en su corazón.

Y él no quería verlo así.

No quería que ante él se hiciera el fuerte, tragándose la pena, mientras que después, en compañía de la soledad, se descargaba en un llanto inquebrantable.

La primera vez que lo había visto, cuando tenía diez años, se había acercado, pero su hermano de inmediato, había quitado su dolor, para mostrarle la máscara de la calma. Así había sido siempre y eso lo hacía sentir mal. Solo fue hasta que había conocido a Haruna.

No.

No podía permitir que su hermano volviera a los viejos tiempos.

-un momento. –interrumpió Sasuke, obteniendo la atención de los dos adultos- Madara ojisan, dijiste que por nuestro padre, quisiste dejar el legado a nosotros. Eso debe incluirme.

-¿a dónde quieres llegar, Sasuke?

-no es necesario que Itachi se comprometa. –tragando saliva- si Itachi-nisan me lo cede, yo puedo sucederle y comprometerme con la Hyuuga.

Asombrado, así se le quedó viendo Itachi. Su hermano pequeño estaba prácticamente diciendo que él podría seguir amando a Haruna, mientras que el pequeño estaría forzado a estar y a pasar el resto de las décadas con una Hyuuga, solo para tener descendencia y que su linaje siguiera igual o más poderoso que ahora.

-… -analizando a su sobrino más joven, Madara hizo una mueca rara. No ponía en duda que el adolescente era igual de fuerte que su hermano y un vampiro perfecto en lo que a cacería se refiere. Quizás sería más correcto, cederle su sucesión al más joven- si tu hermano no pone objeciones, no veo ningún inconveniente.

Consternado, Itachi miró a su tío, donde su mirada carmesí había desaparecido y lo miraba con calma y tranquilidad. ¿Hablaba en serio?

Se fijó de nuevo en su hermano, quién le dio la impresión de estar demasiado insistente y deseoso de que le cediera la sucesión.

Suspiró con pesadez, si eso deseaba su querido hermano menor, entonces no se lo negaría.

-de acuerdo.

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

¡No! Esto no será un sasujina… por dios, no me ofendáis de esa manera. Yo escribir un sasujina… antes me como mierda… será sasusaku, que sí… de verdad, recordad el sumario, para Sasuke, Hinata le será aburrida y sosa, por eso, en circunstancias futuras se encontrará con Sakura, pero oh, es humana. Jajaja. A ver que sale de este fic dramático y que contendrá lemon. Por ahora, en este capítulo suave, pero para el resto, ya iré metiendo algo de calentura.

Y bueno, este fic es publicado porque siendo mi cumpleaños, cuantas veces lo habré puesto ya, no puede faltar que haga un fic de una de mis tres parejas Gold favoritas.

Espero que os guste y os aseguro que los momentos entre Sasuke y Hinata serán más bien nulos.

Otra cosa, el nombre de Haruna no es un personaje occ, si vais a la narupedia y ponéis su nombre, descubriréis quién es este personaje.

Besos y me regaláis un review, siempre son los mejores regalos de todos, pero insisto, lo mejor sin duda será una figurita sasusaku. ¿Alguien me la regala? También me conformo con una figura pervertida de Itachi.

Recordad que aparte de este fic, están también publicados un oneshoot de: Inutaisho x Irasue (Inuyasha); Fugaku x Mikoto (Naruto); Hiroaki x Natsuko (Digimon). Aparte de las nuevas publicaciones de las parejas: sorato (Digimon, de ángeles y demonios) y sesshrin (Inuyasha, de demonio) Por supuesto, como el de sasusaku, contendrá lemon de dichas parejas.

'Atori'


	2. Capítulo 1

**SUMARY: **Tras perder a sus padres, Itachi había sido un gran apoyo que estaba decidido a devolverle el favor. Eso incluía a salvarle de un compromiso con una joven tímida y sosa. Nunca imaginó que salir y airarse, descubriría a una joven agradable y divertida, pero ella era humana. Una relación imposible, siendo él un purasangre.

**Parejas principales: **Sasuke x Sakura

**Parejas secundarias: **Itachi x Haruna; Pein x Konan; Sasuke x Hinata; Naruto x Karin (el hecho de que esté puesto estas parejas, no significa que serán así hasta el final. Es decir, pueden cambiar)

**Género:**_ Romance & Drama_

**Aviso: **_LEMON_

**La idea surgió de: **En la mezcla de mi idea de hacer este fic para este día (mi cumpleaños), que fuera sobre seres sobrenaturales y que después había decidido hacerlo lemon, así que, mezcla de ambas ideas.

**Publicación: **Irregular

_**Disclaimer:**_ Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a su creador Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

CAPÍTULO 2:

El tiempo pasa en cuestión de segundos cuando eres un vampiro de naturaleza inmortal.

Parece mentira que hace nueve meses, su tío Madara hubiera reunido a su hermano y a él con la intención de anunciar el compromiso entre Itachi y una Hyuuga, familia relacionada místicamente con los vampiros.

Perezosamente, observaba el cielo oscuro desde una de las terrazas de la gran mansión donde vivían todos los akatsukis, liderados por su tío.

Cuando se había ofrecido voluntario a comprometerse con la Hyuuga, para que su hermano pudiera continuar con su relación con aquella humana, no se imaginaba que la chica fuera una persona tan sumamente aburrida y tímida que estar a su lado, le crispaba los nervios y el deseo de matar a humanos sin razón aparente, siendo algo prohibido y que se castigaba con la muerte.

Era guapa, no lo negaba. Tenía un largo cabello de color azulado, algo más claro que el suyo y sus ojos perlados, símbolo de la familia Hyuuga, eran preciosos; un buen cuerpo con una delantera muy generosa donde mortales e inmortales babearían por verla desnuda.

Pero…

Un gruñido de desesperación escapó de sus labios.

¡JODER!

¡SI TENÍAN RELACIONES SEXUALES, ELLA SE QUEDABA QUIETA Y NERVIOSA!

Y eso le bajaba el ánimo, porque no disfrutaba.

¡NO DISFRUTABA EL SEXO CON SU MUJER!

Nunca había sido un necesitado.

¡Todo lo contrario!

Desde que se había enterado de la posibilidad de que sus padres en realidad habían muerto por un asesino, se había centrado únicamente en buscar al culpable o culpables.

Su tío, preocupado, le había asignado guardaespaldas, Suigetsu y Juugo, vampiros de clase media-alta que servían a los purasangres desde hacía décadas.

Pero ahora, teniendo como pareja a alguien tan sosa y tan poco aceptable en la cama, se encontraba con una molestia donde sus sentidos no podrían funcionar adecuadamente para la búsqueda y captura del asesino de sus padres.

Resumiendo, ¡quería follarse a alguien y hasta no le importaba hacerlo con un hombre!

¡MALDICIÓN!

¡Por culpa de su sosa mujer no podría llevar a cabo su venganza!

Y lo peor, por su culpa, acabaría como el resto de los miembros de la hermandad: un gay, un uke…

¡Ahrg!

-¡TEME!

La voz fuerte y el peso del cuerpo de alguien sobre el suyo, pusieron a Sasuke más irritado.

-¿qué haces aquí solo, tebayo?

Sasuke fulminó con la mirada a lo que era… su mejor amigo.

-quítate de encima, Naruto. –siseó.

-uy, vaya que estás enfadado –quitándose con una sonrisa divertida-. Es que Hinata-chan no ha sabido contentarte otra vez.

¡Otra vez!

Malditas míticas palabras y maldito él mismo por ser un imbécil y confiarle su problema a su mejor amigo.

Resopló internamente.

Pues habiendo aceptado el enlace con la Hyuuga, por su hermano, estaba claro que no podía ir después y llorarle lo arrepentido que estaba. Por eso, para desquitarse, solo pudo confiárselo a Naruto Uzumaki, su mejor amigo desde que vivía con su tío.

Según lo que sabía, Naruto era también un purasangre, que había perdido a sus padres a la tierna edad de tres años. Recordaba, por las historias que su padre le contaba cuando era niño, que tanto el purasangre Minato como la purasangre Kushina, eran unos vampiros con un estatus y poder similares a los de sus propios padres, quizás superiores; aunque nunca a los de su tío Madara, el "Rey de los vampiros". Pues su tío gozaba con unos cuantos cientos de años. De hecho, corría el rumor de que era el vampiro más longevo que la sociedad conocía.

El caso es que Naruto había crecido en unas circunstancias similares a las suyas. Sus padres asesinados por alguien desconocido, probablemente el mismo que había matado a los suyos; recogido por su tío y criado en aquel ambiente de locura; y emparejado con una mujer relacionada místicamente con los vampiros.

La diferencia entre ambos, es que Naruto no estaba interesado en buscar a los asesinos de sus padres; vivía feliz; y aunque no estuviera satisfecho con su pareja, lo hacía con otras mujeres humanas, cuando iba de caza o cuando salía con el resto de la hermandad de juerga nocturna.

Aunque de todo, lo que más agradecía del asunto, es que Naruto era uno de los pocos allí que no tenía tendencias homosexuales, como ciertos akatsukis al servicio de su tío.

-¿y tú qué? ¿Acaso Karin te ha dejado satisfecho esta vez?

El comentario devuelto con su mismo tono, ofendieron de sobremanera al Uzumaki, quién hizo un puchero gracioso.

-no bromees con eso, tebayo. Tu tío como líder es cojonudo, pero a la hora de emparejar, solo lo hace en beneficio propio.

-¿cuántas neuronas has tenido que usar para sacar esa conclusión? –volviendo su mirada al cielo nocturno.

-¡teme! –repuso nuevamente ofendido- bueno, da igual lo que me digas, porque está claro quién lo tiene peor eres tú con Hinata-chan. –concluyó ahora burlón.

Eso desde luego.

Karin, una mujer pelirroja con un carácter tan fuerte como temerario, era alguien que no toleraba que le dieran órdenes. Y en la cama, según Naruto, era una fiera dominante, algo demasiado para su mejor amigo, ya que también le gustaba dominar. Pero los controles mentales de Karin, obligaban a que Naruto estuviera debajo y sumiso y Karin llevando las riendas, como si de un hombre se tratara.

Pero por lo menos, no se quedaba quieta y le bajaba la hombría, dejándolo con ganas y acabar por tocándose de manera vulgar y humana.

¡¿QUÉ VAMPIRO PURASANGRE Y APUESTO SE SATISFACÍA?!

¡NINGUNO!

Se llevó las manos a la cabeza, donde estaba convencido que acabaría por volverse loco si continuaba en ese plan.

-teme… -murmuró Naruto con suavidad, sintiéndose algo arrepentido por lo que había dicho. Por lo que por su cabeza pasó una idea y que quizás lo animaría- neh, teme, ¿por qué no nos vamos con Pein-san y los demás de juerga? Y así… -agregando cerca de su oído con tono picarón- disfrutamos de un buen placer carnal.

Sasuke lo miró de reojo con escepticismo.

¿Él acostarse con una vulgar humana?

-¡olvídalo! –decretó secamente. Podía estar todo lo necesitado que quisiera que jamás se acostaría con una vulgar humana.

-¡allá tú, tebayo! –dijo con despreocupación el rubio, a medida que colocaba sus brazos tras la cabeza- yo pienso pasármelo bien que estar amargándome por algo que puedo conseguir y que me lo dan mejor que Karin.

-…

-puedes seguir tocándotela solito que acabarás por llamar la atención de los vampiros gays de la hermandad y te la meterán y…

-¡JODER! ¡ESTÁ BIEN IRÉ! ¡PERO CIERRA TU MALDITA BOCAZA O TE LA CIERRO YO DE UNA PATADA!

.

Quedarse flipado era poco para un Sasuke que se iba de juerga con los akatsukis. Observar como en aquella vulgar discoteca se restregaban como animales contra su pareja, no solo sus colegas vampiros sino a todos aquellos humanos insignificantes, era algo nuevo para él y una idea general sobre lo que era ese mundo realmente.

También le resultaba una novedad que sus camaradas tuvieran una zona VIP reservada en lo alto del lugar, donde podían contemplar sin dilaciones, a toda chica sola y necesitada de sexo, gracias a sus sentidos vampíricos. Deidara y Sasori se habían ocupado de _instruir_ a Naruto y a él en el proceso, sobre la chica perfecta para ellos. Pero él había pasado y Naruto se había salvado, gracias a la intervención de Pein. Él con Konan eran,ahora los únicos que se mantenían en lo alto y él mismo, claro. El resto había volado a follarse a la mujer sola de turno. Desde lo alto, veía todo aquello sin problemas. Incluso Naruto estaba también siendo complacido por una rubita de ojos claros, casi parecidos a los de Hinata.

Casi sonrió por acordarse de ella en aquel lugar donde no se comparaba con la personalidad que la vampira purasangre poseía. Hasta seguro que se escandalizaría si viera aquello.

-Te sientes incómodo aquí, ¿verdad? –le habló Konan, situándose a su lado.

-¿Por qué tendría que estarlo? –sin querer admitirlo por puro orgullo-. Aquí tengo todo lo que quiero.

-Pues la primera vez que tu hermano vino, estuvo igual que tú. Contemplando con sorpresa y asco como los humanos –mirándolos con sus ojos vacíos sin vida- son capaces de estar con otro y no sentir nada de amor. Y eso que Deidara le había presentado a varias chicas atractivas que deseaban con locura a tu hermano.

-Hasta que conoció a Haruna y dejó de asistir, ¿no? Eso es algo que ya sabía, Konan. ¿Para qué me dices todo eso?

-Todos hemos olido lo necesitado que estás –Sasuke se avergonzó-. Seguro que por respeto a Madara-sama, no te humillan. Y ahora que vienes con nosotros con intenciones de tener a otras mujeres para que te puedan complacer, ha hecho que a Deidara y a los demás les caigas genial. Pero aquí no solo abundan chicas necesitadas y por tanto, convertirte en un imbécil como ellos –Sasuke la miró, donde su brazo desnudo se dirigió hacia alguien en la pista. Una chica que estaba en la barra del bar-. También hay chicas normales que pueden cambiar tu vida, como le ha pasado a tu hermano.

-¿Qué me estás insinuando? ¿Acaso quieres que me enamore de una humana o qué?

-Solo te sugiero que si quieres tirarte a una chica, busca a la adecuada y no a la putita de turno. Mis poderes me dicen que esa joven y tú congeniaríais sexualmente –regresando al lado de su novio, que al parecer se había ausentado para ir a por unas bebidas.

-¡Cht! –ignorándola, así como lo acaramelados que se estaban poniendo, por lo que optó por mirar a la chica que Konan había señalado.

A decir verdad, resaltaba bastante entre el resto de las chicas con aquel cabello rosa de melena corta. Iba vestida de rojo de una sola pieza. Su espalda era visible para cualquier ojo, por lo que su insinuación era descarada. La falda del vestido era corta y volteada, por lo que sus piernas debían estar demasiado al descubierto. Estaba sola y bebía una y otra vez como si estuviera habituada a la bebida.

-Esa está buscando que le den un buen polvo sin tener remordimientos –dictaminó.

Las horas fueron pasando y la juerga todavía seguía.

Para Sasuke su juerga se había pasado en contemplar a aquella chica. Ignoraba que Pein y Konan, tras de él, habían pasado de lo pasteloso a saborear la manzana prohibida de todas las maneras posibles. También ignoraba como Naruto se tiraba a otra chica distinta, donde el resto de sus camaradas le ganaban por follarse ya a cinco chicas en aquellas horas que habían pasado.

Pero era aquella chica que había roto su teoría, que le llamaba la atención en saber qué rayos pintaba ahí exactamente.

Como era de esperar, muchos hombres se le habían acercado. Gracias a su agudo sentido auditivo, pudo escuchar cómo algunos le pedían bailar, otros la invitaban a otra copa y otros, descaradamente, la tocaban para pedir que fueran al almacén o a cualquier lugar para follar a gusto. Denegaba las ofertas, se ocupaba de pagar su consumición y para los pervertidos, los golpeaba donde más les dolía. Todo ello con un enfado de perros, como si la hubieran plantado. Eso explicaría porque a cada momento miraba su móvil y zapateaba impaciente.

Su novio le había dado plantón. Algo que no estaba dentro del diccionario de la sociedad vampírica.

Observó como la chica miraba hacia su derecha y antes de que otro baboso la pretendiera, ella había saltado del banco contenta. Sus ojos no dejaron de seguirla y comprobar como al final el chico o su novio había llegado.

Soltó una mueca al ver como el recién llegado era bastante parecido a él, salvo por la piel, donde aquel humano la tenía de leche. Aquella chica, efusiva le había dado un tremendo abrazo. Le había seguido un beso fogoso y el frotarse descaradamente contra él.

¡Igual que las demás!

E igual que las demás, no había tardado en que la temperatura aumentara para llevar su mano hacia el cierre de sus pantalones.

Pero él, al contrario que los demás machos, la había detenido, frustrando a la humana.

Casi le pareció familiar aquella situación.

Ella se había enfadado y se lo reprochaba sin ningún tipo de decencia. Le decía algo como no verla en una semana y ahora dejarla sin ganas de sexo.

Sin embargo, aquel joven con ligera pena, pero con una sonrisa de payaso estúpido, le había susurrado algo al oído: "Vamos a otro lugar donde nadie nos vea"

Ante eso, la chica pareció recuperarse y feliz, le siguió, sin parar de restregarse.

Una puta necesitada, es lo que veía ahora.

¿Y esa era la que Konan le había sugerido?

.

Cuando su novio había dicho un lugar donde nadie los viese, no se imaginaba que se refiriese al campo que conectaba con la discoteca. Estaban los árboles que los ocultaban sin problemas, pero la hierba estaba infestada de cristales rotos de vasos o botellas, así como de alguna colilla de aquellos fumadores empedernidos donde tenían prohibido fumar dentro del local.

-¡A la mierda, todo! –dijo, para apoyar a su novio contra el árbol más próximo y ser ella la dominante y él, el sumiso.

Lo besó con todo el deseo y la necesidad que había aguantado durante la semana sin él. Le abrió de inmediato su camisa y besó aquella tersa piel que tanto había añorado.

-Sakura… -gimió cuando su lengua había rozado su pezón.

Aunque él no contestara con la misma pasión, a Sakura le daba lo mismo. Estar tanto tiempo satisfaciéndose con el consolador que había aprendido a ser la que llevara la iniciativa en todo momento.

Rozó una y otra vez su pelvis contra la suya, llevando una de las manos masculinas hasta el interior de su ropa interior para que la estimulara. Por fin podría sentir los dedos de su novio, en vez de los suyos.

Su novio introdujo sus dedos, ella dejó de besar su pecho, para concentrarse en aquellos dedos como si la estuvieran penetrando. Lo necesitaba tanto, necesitaba tanto que la penetraran que…

El vibrador en el pantalón del chico rompió todo momento candescente y dejándola a medias, sacó sus dedos para contestar el aparato telefónico.

-¡Joder, Sai! ¡¿No sabes apagar el móvil cuando estás libre?!

-Sakura ya sabes que es el del trabajo –contestando.

Sakura dejó caer las manos alucinada ante semejante respuesta.

-Ahora mismo, voy. Sí, enseguida –apagando el móvil y luego mirarla a ella, donde su alucinación se había incrementado.

-¡NO ME JODAS, SAI! ¡¿PIENSAS IRTE SIN MÁS?! ¡¿ES QUE EN TU PUTO TRABAJO NO SABEN RESPETAR LOS HORARIOS O QUÉ?!

-Sakura…

-¡ES POR CULPA DE TU TRABAJO QUE LLEGASTE TARDE Y AHORA, NO TE PASAS NI CINCO MINUTOS CONMIGO, ME DEJAS MOJADA Y VUELVES A TRABAJAR!

-Sakura, es mi trabajo…

-¡UN TRABAJO QUE TE TIENE ESCLAVIZADO! ¡JODER, SAI! ¡NO TE HE VISTO EN UNA PUTA SEMANA!

-Te prometo que pronto se acabará esto y podremos estar juntos como antes. Solo te pido paciencia –y como si eso pudiera solucionarlo, le dio un beso en los labios como despedida.

Una sonrisa fugaz y después se marchó del lugar.

Sola ahora, Sakura se encontró todavía con ganas de acabar lo que… ella misma había empezado. Porque, ¿quién era el que iniciaba el sexo? Ella.

Pero ahora, ¿qué haría?

Y si volvía a la discoteca y que otro terminara lo que su novio, por su maldito trabajo, no había podido. Quizás, si se enrollaba con otro, Sai le haría más caso y se daría cuenta de que podría perderla. Porque, desde que había comenzado con aquel trabajo, que por cierto, desconocía exactamente en qué consistía, todo entre ellos resultaba a distancia.

Sakura suspiró, siendo incapaz de acostarse con cualquier tío. Quizás debería hacer lo de siempre, complacerse a sí misma. Se apoyó contra el tronco del árbol y comenzó a tocarse. Máxima prioridad tuvo su vagina mojada. Sai se había interrumpido de pronto, y eso la mosqueaba.

Sin embargo, tenía que ver el lado positivo. Aunque ansiara los dedos de Sai, no le daban la misma efectividad y tocar en el punto especial para que pudiera tocar las estrellas con la punta de los dedos.

Siguió tocándose con más fuerza, con más rapidez, apartando sus bragas, hasta bajarlas con sus pies y estar más accesible. Se abrió de piernas y se puso de cara contra el árbol y comenzó a restregarse.

Estaba áspero, pero también tan necesitada, tan mojada que poco le importara pasar por una actriz de porno que son capaces de follarse con lo que sea.

-Soy… patética… -se dijo, después de correrse.

Suspirando, observó la humedad en el tronco y se preguntó si en el futuro todas sus relaciones sexuales serían con objetos inanimados. Al menos, eso la complacía, no como el ser viviente que tenía como novio.

Se subió las bragas y regresó a la discoteca. Un par de tragos le harían olvidar lo hecho y como Sai la había vuelto a dejar sola.

Cuando Sakura entró, no se fijó en que al lado del interior de la entrada se encontraba alguien cruzado de brazos, quién había abandonado la zona VIP para seguirla y escuchar todo con sumo detalle.

Sasuke observando la espalda de la chica podía oler todavía sus flujos empapados en su prenda interior y su calor por cada poro de su piel.

Una humana que también vivía insatisfecha en el sexo y buscaba auxiliares que pudieran ayudarla, aunque eso supusiera un lamentable tronco de árbol.

Saliendo al exterior, aspiró el aire oliendo más a sexo que inundó no solo sus fosas nasales, sino todos sus sentidos, volviéndolo extrañamente loco. Se dirigió hacia el tronco en particular. Rió sarcástico de lo que la madera había provocado en la humana. Una corrida tan grande que la hierba estaba encharcada de su fluido.

Se agachó y con sus dedos tocó aquel fluido para saborearlo.

El contacto de la lengua con sus dedos le dio la valoración general al sabor.

-¡Teme! –apareciendo Naruto- ¿Qué hacías aquí en la calle? Te estábamos buscando. Regresamos a casa –notando a Sasuke en la inopia, el rubio se preocupó- ¿Teme? ¿Te pasa algo?

-Nada –contestó, mientras adornaba una pequeña sonrisa-. Diles a los akatsuki que cuando vuelvan salir, que me avisen –Naruto le miró con ojos intrigados-. He encontrado algo interesante y exquisito que animará mi sosa vida sexual.

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

¡OMG! No me puedo creer lo que he escrito… un… asqueroso… intento de lemon de Sakura con Sai… en fin, que esto se va acabar ya y en el siguiente, ponemos a Saku con Sasu. Necesito quitarme este mal sabor de boca que me ha dejado. Por lo menos ha valido para que Sasuke se dé cuenta de que tiene una gemela a nivel sexual y que lo pasa igual de mal que él.

Por lo demás, ¿qué os ha parecido?

Pues lo de siempre, espero que os haya gustado, que me regaléis un review (hoy es mi cumple y razón por la que hay tantas actualizaciones), que es un bonito regalo (aunque también admito dibujos/fics de mis tres parejas XD) y nos vemos hasta finales de septiembre (razón, exámenes de selectividad).

'Atori'


End file.
